


Corbin Stories

by Rosae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Family Stories, Fluff, Gen, My work - Freeform, collection, protective older sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Rosae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My stories featuring my plumie Corbin!<br/>http://www.chickensmoothie.com/Forum/viewtopic.php?f=53&t=2648559&hilit=sif</p><p>You can find details on him here, and I'll be uploading more stories for him as I go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Day

(Takes place when he was around 7)  
This hadn't been what Corbin had wanted, not at all. Yet somehow he had managed to find himself here.

Corbin was frozen, hiding in the corner he had tucked himself in, the only thing in between him and his attacker being a thin plastic sheet that could be ripped down at any time. All he could do was tuck his paws over his ears and hope that it would soon be over.

Let me back up a moment and explain to you how this poor child managed to get into this situation.

Like so many other things, it had started out so innocent and snowballed out of control. All it was meant to be a prank, a simple drop of a water balloon onto his twin. Jackson was in the little ice cream shoppe with Kamryn, one that happened to have the perfect arch doorway for him to pull himself up on so he could hide on the roof. Kamryn had been a little reluctant to leave her brother outside, but had relented when he had explained that the smell of dairy was making him sick.

He had told his siblings he would wait outside, and knew that Kamryn would exit after Jackson. So when he heard the door open, he let go without a second thought. Not once had he considered that someone else might exit the shoppe.

Rather then hitting his twin and then him getting a quick chase and indigent twin with ruined hair for a few hours, he ended up hitting the wrong person. The last person Corbin wanted to aggravate. Lico had just gotten his ice cream and was exiting the little store with it in paw.

Now as you may or may not be aware, Lico was the local bully. Lico was mean and for some reason nobody could figure out, Corbin was his favorite target.

A favorite target who had just dropped a water balloon on him and who was now frozen in fear on top of the building. His head turned upwards and Corbin stumbled back, further onto the roof. For a few seconds, the two of them stayed where they were before they both started at the same moment.

Corbin turned, his tail flaring out over the edge as he moved faster than he thought he could, over the roof top and down into the nearby alleyway, where he darted under the cover of a discarded plastic sheet.

Lico had been only far enough behind him, as he had to scramble up to the roof top that he didn't manage to see his dive for cover. But Lico knew he was there. Slowly he began to make his way down the alley, knocking things over as he went.

When Lico was no less than ten feet from him, he growled. "I know you're here somewhere Maxra. I saw those awful feathers of yours. Why don't you come out and face me rather than hiding like a coward?"

Corbin didn't move, he couldn't. He wanted so badly to get up and go fight him. Either win or get in a few good shots trying. But he couldn't, his body wouldn't let him.

Lico was drawing close. And closer. And closer.

Until finally Lico was just to his left. He couldn't breath, not a noise escaped him. But he found him anyways.

The scent of his fear betrayed him and in seconds his cover was gone, he could feel the air move as Lico raised a paw with unsheathed claws. All he could do was tense up and wait for the hit. Down went Lico's claws, and he could feel the moment when they connected, but instead of them sinking in deep and being followed by others, he felt them be ripped away.

Image  
Corbin's eyes flew open in surprise as he felt a sweep of wind fly past him as a large shadowy figure torn past him, knocking Lico to the ground. There was blood seeping from Corbin's shoulder, but it didn't register with him.

When he managed made sense of the things in front of him, he could see his big sister, Kamryn with her fur stood up on her back and her teeth bared. Lico was tripping over his own paws as she scrambled to get away from her, and the picture of fury that she encompassed.

And in that moment, all Corbin could do was wish. Wish that he could be like that, be able to stand up to someone like that.

In the time that followed, he would be fussed over, scolded, and yelled at, but none of that really registered with him. The only thing he carried away form that day was that memory and a promise. A promise to himself, that one day he would be able to stand up to someone like that. That one day he would stand up to Lico like that.

One day.


	2. One Midnight Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corbin and Jackson slip out into the forest.

On a midnight evening not far off from this one, two young plumies both at the tender age of 12 were wandering out in their forest. The two of them had slipped away out their window at the request of the slightly younger twin. Neither had been able to fall asleep and the stars had been so pretty that Corbin had been unable to resist slipping off into the night.

ImageIt wasn't the first time the two of them had done this. Whenever one or both of them would be unable to sleep they would often find themselves slipping out into the forest. Corbin slipped away to the forest to see the stars and the trees while they slept. Jackson would leave to find the quiet that the forest could offer him, and to make sure his twin didn't get himself hurt.

These times were not too often anymore, but none the less they both knew the pattern by heart. Corbin would slip up near their parent's room to make sure they were asleep so the two of them could make their escape. At the same time, Jackson would silently nudge open their window and place lumps in their beds so their parents would think nothing of it should they happen to come in. From there, if all had gone well, they would meet up in their room and without saying a word slip out the window and into the night.

That was one of the silent rules of these times, not a word was said until they reached wherever they were going. Where they were going was often left up to chance. But tonight there wasn't far for them to go. It was Corbin who had lead the two, so it was him who stopped them when they reached a little pond not far from their house.

ImageThey stopped and sat, side by side, silent. For a little while, the two of them just sat and listened to all the words the other wasn't saying. How long they sat there, listening to each other without speaking, neither could say. But finally Corbin spoke.

"Do ya' ever worry that we'll grow apart?"

There was a pause from Corbin before he continued, his voice small and shaky.

"I mean, I love you and I don't want to imagine a future without you, but we're becoming so different. What if our plans for traveling the world together don't work? What if we fight over something and never make up? What if we just grow into different people, and we start fading apart until we only ever see each other for family events?"

Jackson waited until he was finished to reply, and even then he offered no words of comfort, just a question.

"Whose trying to mess with you now?"

The younger twin would have looked surprised if he hadn't already known his twin would see the actually problem here. He chose not to reply to the other, instead staring at his paws.

"It was Lico, wasn't it."

A nod in reply.

For a minute or so, neither twin said anything, until Jackson finally spoke up.

"First off all, if he tries any of this again, you need to actually stand up for yourself. Second, that's not going to happen to us. Someday I'll be playing music all over the world and you'll be there with me to drag me off on stupid adventures in a cave or something the moment I finish playing. That's how it's always going to be, and Lico sure isn't going to change that."

Once more there was silence between the two of them for a heartbeat or so, until Corbin spoke up.

"Do you promise?"

To which he got a nod in reply.

That was all they said that night, though they stayed by that pond for close to an hour more before heading back. Both of them lost in their own thoughts. The walk back was silent, but a different sort of silent, a light, self-assured silent.

And this time, when they slipped back into their beds, Corbin was able to close his eyes and go off to his dreamland, with his twin right by his side.


End file.
